The Jealousy Streak
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Moonlight has saved Equestria, defeated giant monsters, even has fallen in love, but his biggest battle has begun; high school. To make matters wrost, Discord's daughter, Screwball, wants revenge. can Moonlight survive tets, bullies, and his own Jealous; tune in to the dramitic Sequel to the great story Discord Streak. And please, Review.
1. The portal of presseure

**Johnny: (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Intro [Alex S. Glitch Remix] playing in the back ground) it's time for the ever fun new story; this has a lot of singing by Moonlight, so I'm going to let you know which songs you should listen to for each chapter.**

**Moonlight Streak: Booster is not going to be showing up for these intros; so I will take over for him. I'll be marked as Moonlight S.**

**Johnny: now, without any further delay, here is the famous Jealousy Streak. Read and Review.**

"Okay, let's take it from the top. This is Harmony; take three." I said as Neon led us in on guitar. The beat was slow, with the bass picking up. Then there was a Theremin blast as the beat sounded like if Skrillex and Green Day played together. The beat rocked the entire library, which didn't make Twilight happy.

**The Discord has brought Everypony in the room,**

**Praying on their knees, hoping for it to end soon.**

**But, it's time for it to end, to go tick-tick boom.**

**This is it, the end, the future, The Discord's Doom.**

**Time for Harmony to take the reins, again.**

**Time for Discord's tyranny, to come to an end.**

**So come one, come all, and come on my friends.**

**We are going to bring back the Harmony again.**

As the beat shifted, Rainbow Dash scooted right next to me. We smiled as we sung together.

**Harmony, this is your time to rise and shine.**

**Harmony, bring back what has always been mine.**

**Harmony, destroy the destruction and Insanity.**

**Harmony, bring back the pure and my Sanity.**

**It's time to destroy the destruction and Insanity.**

**We have to save all the pure and the Sanity.**

**But, he comes again, destroying the purity.**

**But not our heart, soul, and Equestrianity.**

Suddenly the beat died, I turned around looking for a reason; and then I saw Twilight with the main plug.

"Oh, that's why." I gulped as she glared at me and walked back up with the plug. We just looked at each other and shrugged. So, we backed up, talked about tomorrow, and left; except for me. I flew up to the roof, where I lied down on the beams up there.

My name is Moonlight Streak; and this just my normal life. Eighteen months ago, me and my friends Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy saved all of Equestria from a pony named Discord. After that whole adventure, I stared living in Ponyville with Rainbow Dash; and got so many jobs. I work with Twilight at the library, Rainbow Dash with the weather, Fluttershy with her pets, Rarity at the boutique, Applejack on the farm, and Pinkie Pie at the bakery. I'm also the President of the Cutie Mark Crusaders club. Now, I'm here after performing with my band, The Underground Bronies, and so far Twilight isn't happy about where I perform.

"You know, I don't mind that you have a band, Moonlight, but at least clean up after yourself; Slam keeps blowing the books on the upper shelves." Twilight sighed as she flew up and placed them up there. I sighed as I stepped off the beam… forgetting that I was up high. Before I could slow my decent, I slammed onto the ground. I groaned as I got up and held up a book. I watched as Twilight teleported over towards me, grabbed the book and teleported back.

"Boo, I wish I could teleport like that." I glared as Twilight teleported back over towards me.

"Why don't you ask the apple to give you the power?" I look at her like really.

"I have tried, to powerful." I sighed.

"Well, then oh well. It's not like I can give you the power." Suddenly a light bulb appeared above my head, I pulled the cord as the light turned on.

"Maybe you can, if you use the teleporting magic spell on the apple, maybe it will absorb it and then act like a portal maker and I can use it to teleport anywhere." I smiled as Twilight was still staring at the light bulb.

"Uh, I don't know Moonlight."

"What's the worst that can happen?" that is the worst thing I could say. You see, I have a curse; if I say or someone says anything like that next to me, the worst possible thing happens. But, still, Twilight zapped the apple as it started growing bright gold, and then it shot a beam of energy straight into the wall. Out of the wall was a bright gold and magenta portal. I smiled at the brilliance of the fact that my idea worked.

"How do we know if it worked?" Twilight asked. I thought for a second.

"Somepony has to go through it, and check it out." I smiled.

"Are you sure it is safe?"

"Absolutely not; but it is worth a shot. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" I really should stop saying that. Suddenly Spike came down with a bunch of books in his arms.

"I have the books that were upstairs Twilight." He said as he tripped over a loose floorboard, tumbled, rolled, and flipped into the portal. We both just stared at each other.

"…Okay, I probably should mention; that if I say or someone says anything like what's the worst that can happen that next to me, the worst possible thing happens. It's just a little curse of mine." I smiled nervously as Twilight glared.

"I'll be back." She said, and jumped through. I tried to stop her… but she was faster.

"…stupid peer pressure." I sighed as I back flipped through the portal. The way through it was freaky; there were all these swirls and colors, it was like an interdimensional wormhole rift. Suddenly everything went black.

I actually felt better than I did when I arrived in Ponyville the first time; I was in serious pain then. I woke up to the sight of pretty birds.

"My spine feels tingly. Am I dead?" I said as I heard Twilight's voice next to me.

"Nope, just in a strange new world." I sat up to see Twilight right in front of me; just extremely different. Her muzzle was smaller, her hair and color was the same, she had on strange clothes, her upper legs were different, and yet, I am not taken into shock.

"Okay, I am going to say this is a dream, and demand that Eris come out." I said wide eyed. But the look on Twilight's face says it all, this is not a dream. I stood up on my back legs and looked around; everything looks different. I saw my apple resting in the grass and I picked it up with these weird things on my arms. I wished for a mirror to show me what I looked liked, and I was impressed.

I was still the same color as before with the same mane style, but had a few differences. I was wearing a black shirt with a sweet design and a plaid denim open button shirt with strange blue things on my legs. I also had these strange hoof bands that spelled out "Juicy Genius" and big nerdy glasses without lenses and strange shoes that aid Converse on them. To top it off, I had a checkered hat on.

"Okay, I need to know what's going on here, and to know it now." I said as suddenly the apple glowed gold and everything about this strange place made sense.

"Okay, I'm good." I smiled. Then I turned to Twilight who was hugging a dog version of Spike.

"Hey, why are you not freaking out?' I glared.

"Well, that is a long story. Heh, Heh, um, it starts like this…" she begins to explain.

**Johnny: well, at least it wasn't an epic fail.**

**Moonlight S: nope, just a fail.**

**Johnny: shut up. Want to be in, want to say nice things-**

**Moonlight S: want to tease Johnny, the read and review.**

**Johnny: I hope Moonlight Booster comes back, he isn't that mean.**


	2. Meeting Friends, enemies, and frendimes

**Johnny: (Stamp on the Ground by the Italobrothers playing in the background) yeah, uh, go Italo, oh sorry; they are really good.**

**Moonlight S: (singing along)**

**Johnny: he's busy, enjoy bronies too this story. OH, and if you hate spoilers, then you should probably not read this story; I think, is there spoilers in this story? Oh well, I don't know, just be warned for possible spoilers.**

"Do you remember when you left Ponyville for those three days to go spend a fall festival in Discord city with Bobby? Well, Me Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, and Rarity headed to the Crystal Empire for a meeting with Princess Celestia, when, that first night, a unicorn broke in and stole my crown, and escaped through a portal that only opens every thirty moons. I went through, and so did Spike, and we arrived here, it was a crazy adventure here, but I returned and only told our friends about it." Twilight explained; but I got bored halfway through and started messing with my iPod.

"Were you even listening to me?" she glared as I started dancing. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her new nose.

"Oh come on Twi, I heard everything. Now that we are here; LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" I smiled as I grabbed Twilight and pulled her along. We arrived at some weird high school.

"Wow, this place is huge; bigger then D.O.C." Twilight looked at me weird.

"D.O.C, Discord's school Of Chaos; it's a private school in Discord City. Just because they seem uneducated, doesn't mean they totally are. Even though they are." I sighed as Twilight just nodded.

"Okay, well, if you think everything so far is awesome; then check this out." She said nudging over at the school. I watched as the bell ranged, and all the kids started to walk out. Suddenly I watched as one beautiful girl walked out; she had on a tomboyish outfit, magenta eyes, and nice figure. But what really caught my eye was her hair; her rainbow colored hair.

"Is that, RAINBOW DASH!?" I asked/screeched as my jaw dropped. Twilight just smiled.

"Yep, in fact; everypony from our world has another version of them here. Except us for some reason." She smiled.

"Okay, cool; but you need to know how to move and talk here." I said as she looked up at me.

"And, you know how to do that how?" I held up my apple.

"This baby, now stand up and place your hand on the apple." I smiled as she followed instructions. As soon as her hand hit the apple, her eyes stated to glow golden. Soon that golden glow disappeared, and she seemed, I don't know, normal.

"Wow, that's a lot of information there" she said holding her head.

"Yep, now if you will excuse me; I have to go introduce myself...again. I mean-" I gave up and walked away. I jumped up into a tree and made a soccer ball appeared into my hands. I then jumped out of the tree and kicked the ball at high speeds straight at Rainbow Dash. At even quicker speeds I leapt over towards her. I back flipped and made the ball a speeding comet, straight into the ground. I landed right next to Rainbow Dash, who still had her face covered.

"Wow that was some nice footwork." Rainbow Dash smiled, as I was sure Twilight was just shaking her head.

"Of course, only the best to protect." I smiled as Twilight finally decided to join.

"Nice slogan; if you didn't cause the soccer ball to fly." She smirked as I sighed. Suddenly I was tackled by over a hundred thousand kids. They all wanted to talk to Twilight. I lay down on the ground, bleeding.

"Ow, that seriously hurted." I groaned in pain, with my only comfort was Spike; which wasn't any.

After Twilight got her praised, and junk, I was re-introduced, or whatever, to this world's Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack. And, of course we are missing someone.

"Well, can I get a tour from some very beautiful girls?" I smiled as they all glare at me. They still showed me around, with the only request is that have my arms around; learned that from Rainbow Dash the hard way.

We finally arrived at the cafeteria; and naturally, I headed straight for the food. More specifically; THE PIE!

"Pie!" I smiled as I dashed over and grabbed the last pie. But, just my luck, someone else grabbed it too. I looked up to see a human Pinkie Pie. She looked at me with recognition.

"You look familiar" she said, and then I got the light bulb.

"Of course I do; I'm the guy who's going to eat this pie." I smirked as I yanked the pie and she fell to the floor. I just ate the pie.

"Aww, I wanted some of that pie; YOU TRICKED ME!" she screamed as she threw some gunk at my face. I wiped it away calmly, and screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!" what happened next was funny as heck.

I kicked some gunk off the floor straight the hair of some random person; and started the awesomeness. I crawled from under a table as three week old chili flew through the air, and exploded behind me. I smiled as Pinkie Pie sat next to me.

"Truce until we win this war?" I smiled as she held up a chili grenade. I grabbed a stale French bread sword and flipped over and started to fight. Unfortunately, we were outnumbered; and one of us wasn't going to survive. I watched as a chili grenade landed next to Pinkie. She was stuck in some gunk to be able to escape.

"PINKIE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I dived and covered the chili. It exploded all over me, but not a drop on Pinkie. She knelt down, and held me in her arms.

"Moonlight, why did you sacrifice yourself… for me?" she balled.

"Because, you are my friend; now avenge me, AVENGE ME!" I screamed as I died.

"You do realize you can't really die right?" Twilight said, walking calmly over, as I got up.

"Yep, ewwww; what is this disgusting slob!"I groaned as I tasted it. I then spun around and the gunk just disappeared. Twilight was taken back.

"I'm bored, this place needs some music." I smiled.

"And, what do you know of music?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Are you kidding?" I smiled as I got up on top of a table as everyone started to look my way. I grabbed my apple and started the beat to one of my songs.

"Let me tell you what I know about music, in a little song called, 'Rocking the Underground'" I smirked as the beat got even louder and I got a singing.

**Once the beat get's rocking the town**

**Then I jump up, party rock, and rock around**

**So come on everybody, jump up and down.**

**Because tonight, Your Rocking the Underground**

I jumped off and grabbed Rainbow Dash's hand, and spun her around.

**Because, baby girl, I going to show you tonight.**

**What the music I rock can do to you all night**

**Because, the town can party all day and night.**

**But, you can only party rock, with Moonlight.**

I jumped up on to the table again, as everybody started clapping to the beat with Rainbow Dash following.

**So now, everybody, I want to teach you all,**

**How to get you bouncing off the wall,**

**Because I got the phone, and only will call**

**The best and rocking, you heard y'all?**

**Now, everybody, listen cause it is time,**

**To get rocking, and to lose your mind**

**So to jump along, listen to the next line**

**Because, we are about to lose our mind**

Everybody started dancing along with me. It was awesome, I felt like my music finally had fans.

**Now it goes like;**

**Jump down,**

**Rock around,**

**Party rock,**

**Entire town!**

**Jump down,**

**Rock around,**

**Party rock,**

**Entire town!**

**Jump down,**

**Rock around,**

**Party rock,**

**Entire town!**

**Now it's time for the underground!**

It was amazing; everybody started dancing along with me. We just kept dancing and laughing and having a good time; until the principal and the vice principal came on the scene. Even though I saw it coming; I was still shocked over the fact that it was Celestia and Luna.

"WHAT IS GOING HERE!?" She yelled as she saw the mess. The apple fell from the roof, and into my back pocket. I then tried to be cute.

"It's a music video!" I smiled, and then was taken to her office. She brought us in and was not very happy with me. I'm not going to bore you the deats; just know that she is nothing like the Celestia from Equestria, that's it. After we left the office, we started laughing; and I stopped when I heard someone call Twilight's name.

"Twilight! Hey, over here!" I turned to see some blue haired kid came running over, and Twilight blushing like crazy, and me steaming. Suddenly, I watched as his foot was about to step in some gunk form the cafeteria; and, yes, I did it. He stepped in it, he tripped over it, and he landed next to Twilight, and I was ready to kill.

"Hey, I head you were back; I just didn't think it was true." He smiled as did Twilight. I growled as this guy looked at me.

"Oh, hi; I'm Flash Sentry" he smiled as he put his hand out. I took a deep breath, I never had been Jealous before, and shook his hand.

"Moonlight, Moonlight Streak." I smiled

"Oh, yeah; I recognize you now. I'm a big fan." I was confused, but grateful. He walked away as I looked at Twilight, who again blushed.

"I don't want to know, I really don't." I sighed.

"Sorry, should've told you about him. Oh, that reminds me… how's Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight smiled as I froze.

"Sun-Sun-Sunset Shi-Shi-Shimmer?" I gulped and shivered. Everyone looked at me confused.

"You know her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"M-M-Me, n-a-a-a-ah. I-I-I-I ju-u-ust is c-o-o-old. Br-r-r-r." I smiled. But, naturally, things got worst; as I heard a voice I hadn't heard in over seven years.

"Moonlight, is that you?" I tuned and, sure enough, my worst nightmare, aside from that disaster-mare where there is no more candy, was standing right in front of me; Sunset Shimmer- my best friend from Discord city, who had a crush on me.

"Aw, man" I groaned, as she punched me to a knock out.

**Moonlight S: (sees all the construction going on) what the heck is going on?**

**Bobby: we are setting up for Johnny's wedding soon.**

**Moonlight S: that isn't for a long time, why now?**

**Johnny: because, Lady doesn't want to wait; she wants to get married now, and have kids now.**

**Moonlight S: wow, okay then; Bronies, for your attention to these stories, you get a special reward. A behind the scenes wedding; that's right. These intros and outros are going to be featuring the making of the wedding of Johnny Rocketbooster and Lady Ha-Ha. Leading up to the last chapter, with the whole wedding. And send reviews… …**

**… … … ….**

**….… …..… …. now!**


	3. The truth behind love

**Johnny:** **(Yelling At Cats - Hearts And Hooves [feat. Aviators]) I'M FREAKING OUT!**

**Moonlight S: (Sighs) why?**

**Johnny: because, Lady wants a good wedding band; but I don't know of any.**

**Moonlight S: I'll help you find one, no problem. While I do that, here's the third chapter; enjoy!**

"Why does it seem like I'm getting beaten up every twenty seconds?" I asked as I held the tissue up to my nose. I had woken up after getting the crud knocked out of my by Sunset. Now, it was time to explain.

"So, how do you know each other?" Rarity asked as I lay down. I sighed and shooked my head.

"I was hoping this wouldn't be told, but… she use to live in Discord city with me and Bobby and Serena." Almost everyone was shocked; just not Twilight and Sunset.

"And, tell them of what happened between us!" Sunset growled.

"Well, it happened like so…" I said as my vision got wavy.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Me and Sunset were around ten, and were going to school together. At the time, I didn't even know her; until that summer…_

"YOU'RE LEAVING! BUT, WHY!?" I screamed at ten year old Bobby bucks.

"Serena and her family are going to be gone for the summer; and I don't want to be without her, so I'm going too." He smiled, and just liked that; he left.

_The rest of school was the same; miserably. Then one day, I literally run into Sunset…_

"Oww, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I sighed as I helped her get her books. I looked at her as she smiled.

"Uh, hi." She said as I stared. I shooked my head and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Streak, Moonlight Streak." We hoofed bumped, and I walked her home. The next day we sat together at lunch and started talking.

_The next thing we knew, we were great friends; until the last day of summer…_

We were sitting on top of the greatest spot in the city; on top of a skyscraper. We sat, we talked, and laughed.

"Moonlight, this has been the best summer ever. I hope we are together forever." She smiled.

"I know, we are really good friends." She lowered head at that.

"Moonlight, if I said; I wanted to be more then friends, what would you say?" she didn't look at me at that.

"Well, I probably would say yes, but-." I was cut off at that point when she kissed me.

_My heart leapt and fluttered, and jumped for joy. But, the next day Bobby came; I started to ignore Sunset more and more and more. Then one day… she was gone._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"I left, not like you cared. I fled the city, went to Canterlot, and became Princess Celestia student. But, my anger over what kept coming back; so I was sent here. And, now you are here; my life just got worst." Sunset glared as she walked away. Suddenly everyone glared at me; and I had a very bad feeling, I was going to get it.

"… I think I should talk to her." I said quickly and left. I ran down the halls, but she disappeared. I walked down the halls and looked through the doors; but no sign of her.

I started to despair when I accidently opened a door that led to a club marked "C.C.S". I walked in to see two kids battling some 30 year old dude in a war uniform with a portal behind him, some strange creatures around them, and blue swords in their hands. The first kid had on a black business jacket, a green shirt that had what looked like my friends and some of the creatures around them on it. He also had blue jeans, the same wrist bands I have, the same hair I have, and the same shoes I have. The girl had on black… that's it. Black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, black hair, black glasses; just all black.

Things got even worst, when the boy turned and I recognized the face from my first adventure; and, apparently, he remembered me. The boy was Rocketbooster and, I'm guessing, the girl is Ghostking.

"MOONLIGHT, HEY; MIND HELPING US KICK THE COMMANDER'S BUTT? I WILL GIVE A JOB HERE WITH US!" he shouted over the noise of the inside. I just backed up slowly, shut the door, and walked away with a face of pure terror.

I continued looking for her, but it was useless; even if I found her, she hates me at the moment. So I used my apple to get me somewhere I could think and plan. Next thing I knew, I was on a floating cloud overlooking the city. I kicked back and thought about Sunset.

"I don't know what to do Eris; I mean I'm in love with two girls already, and know a girl I had a small thing for is here and it is crashing down on me. What should I do?" I asked the apple; in reply, it started playing a small beat for me.

"Music isn't the answer to everything." I glared as it continued. I sighed looking up at the clouds above mine. Suddenly, the light bulb appeared above me and I got my idea in the form of a new song.

**Sunrise, Sunset.**

**Don't get upset.**

**Because, I am still here for you-ou-ou-ou.**

**Why, oh why,**

**Do you cry?**

**When, I was still right here for You-ou-ou.**

**I tried to make everything ri-i-i-ight.**

**But, you left me in the Moonli-i-ight**

**I still go and try to f-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ight**

**These feeling I had for you-ou-ou-ou.**

**So, now, don't you see-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

**What you mean to me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

**What I want us to be-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

**Is just friends, don't you-ou-ou-ou-ou**

**So, please, dry those tears,**

**Because, I will still be here.**

**Just for you-ou-ou-ou**

**I still will take you into the sky,**

**And we can still fly, oh so high,**

**Because, I'm here for you-ou-ou-ou.**

**I tried to make everything ri-i-i-ight.**

**But, you left me in the Moonli-i-ight**

**I still go and try to f-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ight**

**These feeling I had for you-ou-ou-ou.**

**So, now, don't you see-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

**What you mean to me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

**What I want us to be-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

**Is just friends, don't you-ou-ou-ou-ou**

**I tried to make everything ri-i-i-ight.**

**But, you left me in the Moonli-i-ight**

**I still go and try to f-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ight**

**These feeling I had for you-ou-ou-ou.**

**So, now, don't you see-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

**What you mean to me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

**What I want us to be-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

**Is just friends, don't you-ou-ou-ou-ou**

**Don't you-ou-ou-ou-ou**

**Don't you-ou-ou-ou-ou**

**Don't you-ou-ou-ou-ou**

**Don't you-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou**

I sighed as the beat ended; I know knew what I needed to do, I have to make it up to Sunset. At least I can save our friendship; so I teleported back to school to tell Twilight. Without knowing, that things are about to get so much worst; isn't ignorance bliss?

**Moonlight S: I got you a band Johnny.**

**Johnny: great, who are they- really, this is the wedding band?**

**Moonlight Booster: yep, the Underground Hedgehogs are reporting for wedding Johnny.**

**Sonic: can't wait for some cake.**

**Shadow: that's all you can think about, isn't?**

**Silver: probably (laughs by himself) oh.**

**Amy: oh come on, we are still better the anyone else.**

**Manic: yeah, I can rock the wedding hard.**

**Sonia: plus, the promoter doesn't have anything else for us.**

**Johnny: FINE! JUST HURRY UP; I HAVE TO GET GHOSTKING IN A DRESS FOR THE WEDDING.**

**Ghostking: (wearing a tux) NEVER, YOU WILL NEVER GET THAT DRESS ON ME! (Runs off).**

**Johnny: GHOSTKING!**

**Moonlight S: stay tuned for more.**


	4. plan of failure

**Johnny: (Daddy Discord by dBPony playing in the background) GET BACK HERE GHOSTKING; YOU WILL HAVE THIS DRESS ON! (Throws fire balls)**

**Ghostking: NEVER! I WILL NEVER WEAR THAT HORRIBLE THING! (Dodges and throws ice balls)**

**Moonlight s: they are still trying to kill each other so-AHAHAHAHA (Dodges the balls of death) SO PLEASE CONTUINE WATCHING THE STORY. AND PLEASE ENJOY THESE SPECIAL GUEST APPEREANCES! (Sees another barrage of fire and ice heading towards him) gulp.**

While I was stuck in this new world, trouble was brewing in Ponyville. Now, I don't know the whole story, just the bits and pieces I got when I asked everypony; but I think it goes something like this.

A dark cloaked covered pony walked into Ponyville just laughing. The other ponies' kind of back away as she heads towards the library; where Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie are.

"Still no sign of where they went, it's strange; it's like they vanished into thin air." Rainbow Dash said going through the books. She was the only who witnessed Moonlight and twilight disappearance; but had no way of knowing how to get them back. Just then, the dark covered pony came in and everypony turned towards her as she just stopped and sat in front of the doorway.

"I'm looking for a Pegasus by the name of Moonlight Streak; it's important I talked to him." She said knocking off the hood uncovering a purple pony with dark purple swirling eyes and hair, and a green hat with a propeller on top. The eye is what freaked them out the most; plus the creepy smile.

"Sorry, we don't know where Moonlight is right now; and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to talk to you. So why don't you just go along now." Rainbow dash said turning away. Suddenly, she saw a familiar golden glow under the cloak of this pony.

"What is that?" Rainbow Dash asked flying over. She threw off the cloak to reveal six of the Discord apples in saddle bags on her. They also revealed her cutie mark which was a screw and a ball.

"Who are you?" Applejack asked; more shocked at the fact her eyes are not golden from the power of the apples.

"I'm Screwball, daughter of Discord; and I want to say 'Goodbye' to Moonlight." She smiled as everything went golden. Screwball somehow used the fading power of my apple to reopen the portal and blast all of my friends away. She walked through the portal as it closed behind her.

She came out on the other side wearing a bright purple dress with a purple bead necklace, two different type of earrings, a polka dot bow around her waist, a wrist band on her right wrist, the hat, two different types of knee high socks and boots. She also had a three toned polka dot backpack on with the apples in side. And on the dress, right on her chest was her cutie mark. She smiled at her new outfit and looked up at the school in front of her.

"This will be fun, MHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" she laughed evilly. It was at that moment I started to shiver.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked. When I was looking for twilight and Sunset, I ran into Spike; apparently he wanted to spend some quality time with Rarity, and lost Twilight. So I decide to hang out with him around the town while I looked around.

"I had this strange chill down my spine; but I guess it was nothing. So, anyway, what do you think of my plan?" I smiled. Before I ran into spike, I found a flyer for prom; which was in two days. It was the perfect way to conduct my plan.

"I don't think it would work the way you want it to." He said walking right next to me.

"What's the wo-?" I stopped myself before I almost screwed it all up. "It will be fine, trust me." I smiled as I opened the door to a yogurt shop and ran into something hard. I fell onto the ground and looked up to see the face of a very familiar pony.

"What the what?" I said as the person flipped the mask and revealed the face of a bright, bright blue-green girl; that looked seriously familiar.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you; oh jeezes I still need to work on the eye holes on this thing. Oh, hi, I'm sorry I was so busy I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Lyra." She smiled sticking her hoof gloved hand towards me. As soon as she said her name, I recognized her. I met the other one at the library a few days after the big adventure. At that time she shocked me with my worst nightmare.

**(Flashback)**

"Moonlight, could you get me a book from the 'H' section? It's on harps!" Twilight shouted from her room.

"Sure thing!" I yelled back as I walked over there. I found the book and turned to come face to face with the human version of Rocketbooster. Naturally I screamed.

"AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH, THE HORROR IS BACK!" I screamed as the mask was lifted up, and I came face to face with the original Lyra.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." She said as I passed out.

**(End Flashback)**

This time she was wearing a shirt with her normal blue-green hair, under the mask of the pony version of her face. She had on a brown skirt with hoof boots and gloves. I picked myself up, cleared my throat, and said, "Well, um, thanks for not getting mad at me for bumping into you. Now, I have got to go." I said walking in as she just shrugged and put back on the mask, and waved at her friends; which I figured, because they did shaked their heads like 'no', but still let her come along. I just shrugged and walked in and got a purple and blue yogurt mix.

"Anyway, Spike, I think it will work out in the end." I smiled. We passed by a park and I looked over to see a human Derpy hanging with a strange pale kid that looked like a college professor that discovered the fountain of youth. Suddenly they jumped into a strange phone booth that just teleported into nowhere. I just ignored it.

"What makes you think everything will go Hunky Dorey?" Spike said as he jumped up onto a bench to get to eye level with me.

"How, I'll tell you how." I smiled as suddenly my apple started playing a fast tempo beat.

**How many times have I faced danger,**

**Yet came back without a scratch?**

**"Not really that many that many times" Spike mumbled to himself as I just glared**

**I tell you honestly,**

**Positively,**

**That I can do this.**

**So, please, just try and believe me, Spike,**

**Because, once again, I'll make her my friend.**

**"It's going to fail" he said.**

**I tell you honestly,**

**Positively,**

**That I can do this.**

I sat next to him as he just shaked his head.

**I know I'm Crazy, and Lazy; but just trust in the plan.**

**I know I'm insane in the mid-brain; but trust me, I can.**

**I tell you definitely,**

**Honestly,**

**Positively,**

**That I can do this.**

**So just trust in my crazy,**

**Insane plan that**

**Just might work**

"It's going to end badly, I just know it" Spike said.

**You have absolutely no faith in me, do you?**

**There might not be a guarantee**

**But, I tell you honestly,**

**Positively,**

**That I can do this.**

**So if you just follow along with the plan**

**Sunset and Twilight will be my by Friday night.**

**I tell you honestly,**

**Positively,**

**That I can do this.**

"What makes you think it work so well; because, with all the faults and fails, it will end badly?" He kept pushing.

**I know I'm Crazy, and Lazy; but just trust in the plan.**

**I know I'm insane in the mid-brain; but trust me, I can.**

**I tell you definitely,**

**Honestly,**

**Positively,**

**That I can do this.**

**So just trust in my crazy,**

**Insane plan that**

**Just might work**

"Don't see know spike?" I smiled as he shooked his head again.

"Didn't you hear the plan yourself? It will go down bad." He said.

"Let me tell you the plan again, maybe you didn't hear right the first time."

**In order for Sunset, to no longer be upset,**

**I'll ask her to the prom.**

**Then, I'll invite, Twilight.**

**What could go Wrong!**

**After we do a couple of slow dances,**

**You distract her-**

**_"With the ants?"_**

**I know it doesn't sound ideal,**

**But it does work, for real.**

**Then I go over to Twilight,**

**We'll dance under the Moonlight.**

**_"Sunset will be filled with hate,_**

**_For having another date."_**

**If just stick to the script,**

**Then the plan won't slip.**

**_"I still don't understand,_**

**_Why I have to be human"_**

I glared at him, "Just go with it!"

**Because, I know I'm Crazy, and Lazy-**

"Emprises on both"

** But just trust in the plan.**

**I know I'm insane in the mid-brain-**

"Actually the entire brain."

** But trust me, I can.**

**I tell you definitely,**

"It's going to fail."

**Honestly,**

"I think you should bail."

**Positively,**

"It's going to be a short tail."

**That I can do this.**

**So just trust in my crazy,**

**Insane,**

** Plan,**

** That**

**Just,**

** Might,**

** Work!**

I smiled as the beat died out. Spike looked at me and said, "I don't want to be on this failing ship."

"If you participate, I'll get you a dance with the human Rarity." I said flatly as he started to get really excited.

"There might be something to this plan after all." He smiled.

"That's the spirit." I smiled as we ran off to find Twilight and Sunset.

**Johnny: FINALLY, I GOT IT ON HER!**

**Moonlight S: it's just a tux shirt with a skirt.**

**Ghostking: it's as far as I'm going.**

**Moonlight S: hopped you have enjoyed all the music so far, I know I have.**

**Johnny: read and review**

**Ghostking: this skirt is giving my legs Goosebumps.**


	5. He's maaaaad

**Johnny: (.FIAB [Renard] - Atomizer [The Living Tombstone's Remix] feat. Ibeabronyrapper) I think we are doing pretty well so far.**

**Lady Ha-Ha: me too sweetly (Hugs Johnny, who blushes crazy).**

**Moonlight S: yeah, what else could go wrong?**

**Everyone: (Glares)**

**Moonlight S: oops.**

**The Commander: (Breaks through a wall with a sword, ready to kill Johnny) TIME TO DIE, ROCKETBOOSTER!**

**Johnny: COME TRY IT COMMANDER (pulls out a double bladed Bow staff).**

**Moonlight S: enjoy the story-WOW (Doges the attacks).**

I walk down the halls with my head held high, chest puffed out, and my spirits working for me; nothing could ruin this. Except maybe seeing Twilight and Flash together; nope, that's not going to work either.

"Hey Twilight, how's it going." I smiled interrupting the two.

"Oh, Moonlight; hey, how's it going?" she smiled. Flash smiled right back as I high-fived him.

"Um, nothing much; I just want to ask you something important" I said seriously; but suddenly Fluttershy appeared out of nowhere.

"Twilight, I need your help. Please come this way." She said dragging Twilight away; I put my back up against the wall and sighed.

"Terrible timing, huh?" Flash smiled as I nodded.

"Tell me about it; but I will talk to her if it's the last thing I do." I smirked"

"Well, can I ask you something first."

"Uh, sure; yeah no prob man" I said leaning off the wall.

"Do you think Twilight would say yes if I asked he to prom"

That little sentence made my whole world crash around me; everything just shut down in me. I wanted to drop this guy and tell him to stay away from her… but I just couldn't. As much as it would please me to; I just couldn't. So, I smiled and just nodded.

"Dude, I have seen the way she looks at you, she will say yes; go and ask her." I smiled as he did too. I watched as he took off running after her. As I just sat there in despair, Twilight came back.

"So, Moonlight; what did you want to ask me?" she smiled. I sighed, I couldn't ask her now, so I thought carefully and sighed again, smiling this time.

"I was just wondering if you think Sunset will say yes if I ask her to prom; but never mind, she already said yes." I smiled; at least I wasn't totally lying. I did talk to Sunset first, and she did say yes, so.

"Oh, um, o-okay. Well, um, wh-where's Flash?" she asked looking down.

"He went looking for you; he wants to ask you to prom." I sighed.

"Oh, um, okay; well see ya." She smiled walking away

"Yeah, see ya." I said a bit too glumly.

She stopped and sat down next to me. "Are you okay? You seem depressed."

"I'm fine, go and get ready, prom's tomorrow night." I smiled nudging her. She smiled and an off as I just waved. She ran off as I smiled and stood up, still waving. That's when the apple started playing a soft beat.

**See ya later Twilight,**

**See you tomorrow night.**

I started to walk away as the beat got more… demonic; and so did I. I had an angry expression, with a creepy smile.

**I'm happy for you, I'm really glad,**

**Don't worry, I'M NOT MAAD!**

I busted out of the school as all around me, stuff started going wrong; flowers started dying, balls started to run out of air, cars started to crash, tons of bad stuff.

**I swear, I hope you have a grand time,**

**While I sit outside, LOSING MY MIND!**

**So if you're happy, trust me; I'm happy,**

**When really; I'M GOING OH SO CRAZY**

I looked up at the sky and imagined the prom; and Twilight dancing with Flash. I started to get even angrier.

**But it's fine,**

**I don't mind**

**I hope you have a grand time;**

**At the prom,**

**Cause what could go wrong?**

I started laughing evilly, and was still imagining it all.

**Because the ReaLiTY,**

**Is that my SaNiTY,**

**Wishes you PuRiTY.**

**Cause I'm not mad,**

**I'm very glad,**

**I'm really happy,**

**Trust me; NOT CRAZY!**

I continued to get even crazier and angrier as the beat started to slow down again; and I tried to as well.

**I'm okay, trust me I'm not upset,**

**I'm going to the prom with Sunset**

The beat picked up as my technique wasn't working right. I then shot up into the sky and landed onto a cloud and looked down to see Twilight and Flash together.

**This is me, truly so happy.**

**And not at all a bit CRAZY!**

**Cause, I wish you both the best**

**And, to try and avoid any… mess!**

I then shot a blast toward them; more specifically, towards Flash. But it somehow missed and bounced off a mirror and hit me in the face burning it to smoke.

**So, I hope you both have a swell prom,**

**Don't worry; NOTHING WILL GO WRONG!**

I snuck into the boutique and started ruining all the tuxs; until a big huge guy saw me, and didn't like what I was doing. After I was kicked out, I saw twilight and Flash still walking around.

**But it's fine,**

**I don't mind**

**I hope you have a grand time;**

**At the prom,**

**Cause what could go wrong?**

I smiled as I tried to make all the squirrels attack Flash; but that seemed to hate me more. I ran around screaming; and yet they didn't notice.

**Because the ReaLiTY,**

**Is that my SaNiTY,**

**Wishes you PuRiTY.**

**Cause I'm not mad,**

**I'm very glad,**

**I'm really happy,**

**Trust me; NOT CRAZY!**

I was back on my cloud and was ready to unleash a rain cloud on him, when by accident; I zapped myself with a lightning bolt. I lied on the cloud and sighed.

**This is my true Jealously,**

**Why didn't you choose mee!**

**I see you together with him,**

**Who I tried to destroy with my whim.**

**I am starting to lose my sanity,**

**So now, hear this terrible reality**

I finally got the idea that will defiantly work.

**I am not fine,**

**I defiantly mind**

**I hope you have a terrible time;**

**At the prom,**

**Cause it will go wrong!**

**Because the ReaLiTY,**

**Is that my iNSaNiTY,**

**Wishes you CRueLTY.**

**Cause I'm mad,**

**I'm not glad,**

**I'm really unhappy,**

**Trust me; DEFIANTLY CRAZY!**

I started to laugh evilly and happily; I stood up as all around me, it was getting dark and demented.

"Believe me Twilight, you will be mine." I smiled evilly to myself. I went to make my plan work.

**Johnny: (still fighting, tiring out) Okay (pant) I'm going to (pant) lay down.**

**The Commander: about a truce, until the wedding, we won't kill each other.**

**Johnny: deal, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far; and there will be a possibility that these songs will be on YouTube. So look out (Passes out).**

**The Commander: good idea (Passes out).**


	6. Introducing: Screwball and Jealously

**Johnny: (Eurobeat Brony - Discord [The Living Tombstone's Remix] playing in the back ground) okay, I think that's it.**

**Lady Ha-Ha: actually, there is still something; a priest.**

**Moonlight S: good luck, nobody is going to marry you too!**

**Johnny: actually, I think I know someone who could. Stay tuned.**

It was finally time; the prom. I was standing in front of the school wearing a snazzy black tux with a red and black bow tie. Sunset was wearing a flaming dress; it looked really good. I was already to get this night started. I had told Spike about what happened; and his response was about his dance. So I used the apple to turn him human. He had a yellow shirt with a green over shirt. He also had on green pants and a black tie.

Me and Sunset just danced almost all night; I almost forgot about Twilight and Flash, until they walked in. I narrowed my eyes on Flash and smiled evilly under my black fedora. I continued dancing with Sunset, while keeping my eyes on Flash. Eventually, they started to stop and separate; I followed Flash.

I watched as Flash walked over towards the punch bowl. I walked over and had some; and then nudged him so his drink spilled over him.

"Aw ma, what-?" he looked at me.

"Aw, bro, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I apologized falsely.

"It-it's okay man; it was an accident." He sighed as he walked away.

"For now." I smiled and took a sip. I then watched as Spike walked over.

"Moonlight, what was that?" he glared at me.

"…it was an accident."

"I watched you spilled his drink on him. Get control of your jealousy, or I'll tell Twilight." He threatened. Now, what happened next was in Spike's words. I grabbed him by his shirt collar, and my eyes turned to a shade of green, and my voice got creepy. And this is what Spike claimed I said, "You can't control jealousy, jealousy controls you!" I then threw him to the floor and walked away. I don't remember what happened; because I blacked out for a second.

I then started walking back over towards Sunset; and brought her over towards Twilight and Flash. I watched as Twilight was trying to get the fruit punch off of Flash's tux.

"Hey, how is your night's going so far?" Flash smiled, as Twilight glared.

"Better than yours, I'm guessing." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey Sunset." Flash smiled nervously as Sunset did the same.

"Well, I guess we should get something to drink, huh?" I smiled walking away.

I walked over and got some punch for me and Sunset. I started walking back over and saw Twilight and Flash just standing there smiling and laughing leaning about to kiss; but by that time, it was too late.

I don't know how, but I instead of two cups of punch; I brought the whole thing. I also didn't notice my vision going red; or me dumping the entire bowl on top of Flash, while laughing, "YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE PUNCH!" It wasn't until my vision cleared up that I realized what happened. I couldn't believe my eyes; that I become some jealous jerk.

"What's the matter with you, Huh!? Why would you do that?" Twilight yelled at me. I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"I can't believe you? I knew you had a problem with Flash; you were just too selfish to talk about it. What do you have to say, huh?"

"I- I'm sorry."

"You're Sorry!? It takes more than sorry to make up for this."

"Twilight, please ju-."

"NO, I-I have to go. When we get back to Ponyville; just, go back to Discord City." That was it; that was all she had to say to break me. I watched as she ran off; probably thinking about how great life would be without me. I just sniffed, and ran.

I didn't really have a Where, I just had to run. I eventually found a cozy little stair well to cry in. Best part was that it was closed off. I then begun to cry, and cry, and cry again. Then there was a knocking at the door; I looked to see Spike.

"Go away, let me be." I sighed, crying some more.

"Just let me in, please?" he said trying to open it.

"NO, I'm not going to come out." I yelled. Suddenly, the lock started to jiggle, and it opened.

"How did you-?" I asked impress.

"Janitor gave me keys. Listen Moonlight, you have to come out and talk to Twilight; tell her the truth."

"No, she knows I was jealous; and mow she wants me to leave Ponyville and never see her again. I understand why." I sighed.

Spike sat there watching as I moped over Twilight; then he got an Idea. He pushed my over and took my apple.

"Hey give that back, I need that!" I tried to grab it, but he just knocked me down.

"Just listen; I know someone who can talk some sense into you." He smiled as he started rubbing the apple.

"Who?" I asked intrigued.

"Eris" Spike smiled, and suddenly the apple started to glow; and… nothing, she didn't appear.

"It's just as well; I'm in no mood to talk to her." I sighed. Just then I listened as the apple started to play a sad beat.

"It's not going to work this time Eris" I sighed. It continued to play the beat as I just sighed, again. I listened to it some more, and watched as my feet start to tap to the beat. That's when the light bulb appeared above my head.

**I regret, every decision I made;**

**Up to this point in time.**

**I wish that I could just punch a button;**

**And erase what's in my mind.**

** Why can't I just shut down?**

** Restart, and try again.**

**My life has burned to the ground;**

**I wish for this night to end.**

I stood up and started to walk up the steps, with Spike following me.

**Twilight, please forgive me;**

**I don't mean to hurt you.**

**It wasn't me, it was Jealousy;**

**It did it, it's true.**

**Twilight, please believe me;**

**I need you.**

**I don't know what I'm meant to be,**

**I'm lost without you.**

We arrived at the top of the stairs.

**I wish time were to stop**

**And rewind tonight**

**So please just listen**

**Please, Twi-**

The beat stopped and died as I opened the door to the tower. Standing there, laughing her head off; was non-other than Screwball.

"What the flip!?" I yelled; and then I saw the center of the tower my fear, which were the pedestals from the Palace of Discord in the same position they were in back then. Worse yet, was that the apples were there; except mine. Screwball turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, hey; aren't you supposed to be trying to make up with Twilight?" she asked smiling.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. She pointed down at the ground. I looked to see Twilight crying.

"Twilight! Hey Twilight, up here!" I yelled, but she just ignored.

"She can't here you up here; sorry. But I do have an idea how you two can be together again." She smiled, evilly; but I didn't notice.

"How?" I asked. Spike was still hiding behind the door, scared.

"Easy, by releasing your Jealousy; freeing you from it. She will take you back without you're jealously." Screwball smiled. I sighed as I didn't have a better idea. So Screw summoned the power of the apples, and, painfully, extracted my Jealousy from me. After I hit the ground hard, and briefly passing out; I looked in awe.

Standing in front of me was a devilishly handsome guy; he looked exactly like me except his color was green, and his hair was red. Other than that, it was like looking in an evil mirror; emphasis on the evil part.

"Who are you?" I asked, like a moron.

"Duh, your Jealousy." He smirked.

"Wow, and who says Jealousy is an ugly thing; you look amazing." I smiled.

"Thanks, now if you excuse me; I have some stuff to take." He smiled.

"… What?" I asked.

"Well, I am your jealously; I need stuff to satisfy it." He smirked. "Starting with that hottie, Twilight Sparkle" I balled my fists up.

"Don't you dare touch her." I glared. He just rolled his eyes as I swung on him; but he was fast, he ducked and roundhouse kicked me in the face, knocking me out. I don't really remember what happened afterwards; but Spike told me that I was thrown into a locker, Jealousy took over the school, everybody blames me, and Screwball is going to destroy this world after she gets the seventh apple; so, pretty much a lousy Friday night.

**Johnny: okay, so the priest is taken care of.**

**Lady Ha-Ha: really, thanks honey Foxy! (Hugs Johnny).**

**Moonlight S: I don't want to know; stay tuned for the chilling conclusion of The Jealousy Streak. Then stay for the wedding of Johnny Rocketbooster and Lady Angel Ha-Ha.**


	7. the end

**Johnny: (Sherclop Pones - Pinkie's Brew [The Living Tombstone's Remix] playing in the background) okay, I think everything is in order here.**

**Moonlight B: wedding band; check.**

**Ghostking: priests; check.**

**Tatltail: Nobody dead; check.**

**The Commander: groom alive; unfortunately, check.**

**Lady Ha-HA: Okay then, I believe that's it, let's get this wedding started.**

**Johnny: actually, it's time 6o end the Jealously Streak; then we can get married.**

**Moonlight S: Finally! I can kick Jealousy's evil butt.**

**(Jealousy's POV)**

Finally, after being stuck in Moonlight's body for so long; I can finally use my full power. Moonlight thought he can suppress his jealousy forever; but, I will come out eventually. After I knocked out Moonlight, I saw Twilight's little 'pet'; Spike. I chased him out to the hall, but he somehow evaded me. So I ignored him and left for the gymnasium; to cause some much needed destruction.

Everybody started running as I started to destroy their little prom; but they didn't run too far. I used my powers to brain wash them into giving me all their most precious stuff; it was a great day to be me. I just sat up on the throne for the prom king; with Twilight and Rainbow Dash sitting by me side. And yes, I brained washed them too.

"All, this stuff; and it's all mine. ALL MINE!" I laughed. Tonight was going to be mine; until Screwball is finished with her little project.

**(Moonlight's POV)**

Pain is not a friend; remember that. After I woke up in the dark crowded locker, I remember being in some immense pain. Suddenly I heard some footsteps heading my way; and was ready for it to be Jealousy and Screwball; so I got into a karate pose. Suddenly, the door opened; and I pounced on Applejack. Which, for tonight, was only my second big mistake?

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, UNCLE, PLEASE, OW, UNCLLLLEEEEE!' I screamed as Applejack almost pulled my arm off my body.

"Oops, sorry Moon; didn't realize it was you." She said letting go of my arm. I sat up and rubbed it; it was throbbing from the pain.

"Thanks for that painfully hello; it means a lot." I glared.

"You're the one that tried to attack her."Spike said.

"Okay, okay; point. But how did you find me?" I asked curiously.

"I watched Screwball throw you in here." Spike said.

"Okay, I guess that makes some sense." I nodded. Suddenly I heard more footsteps running this way. I looked to see Jealousy heading this way.

"Crud, get in!" I said pushing them in the locker.

"Wait, you can't fit in here now" Applejack said. I thought about that, and saw that the only way in was to use the apple. I didn't want to, because I was afraid that Jealousy might feel it being used; or maybe Screwball locating it.

"Well, only way to find out. Turn tiny." I said as everything got huge. I had shrunk to about three inches; except the apple. I threw it in the locker and jumped in as Spike shut the door. We watched as Jealousy walked around the halls. He then stopped in front of the locker; and I was sure he knew I was in here, and so was the apple. But he just walked away; thankfully.

"Okay, here is th-" I said in a squeaky voice; and, naturally, they started laughing.

"OH MAN; YOU SOUND RIDICULOUS!" Spike said, laughing his butt off.

"I may sound ridiculous; BUT I STILL CAN KNOCK YOU INTO TOMORROW!" I yelled at him.

Okay, okay; let's settle down now; let's not let wittle ol' Moonlight blow a fuse." Applejack snickered. I growled as I stepped out of the locker and grew back to size. I opened it up and waited as they stopped laughing.

"Listen; you two get back to the prom and distract Jealousy. If he gets close; just ran, he doesn't have the speed I do." I said as I was about to take off.

"What are you going to do?" Spike asked.]

"Me? I'm going to get some fresh apples." I smirked; and took off.

**(Jealousy's POV)**

"Did you really think you could take me on? You must have been mistaken." I smirked as Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie tried to escape from the ropes that bind them at the moment. They seemed to think that I couldn't take them all on at once.

"You will not get away with this; you indigent monster!" Rarity growled at me.

"Hmmm, too bad I don't know I don't know those words; because I would have to hurt you if I did." I smirked; suddenly, something landed on top of my head, hard.

"Ow, what the?" I growled and turned towards the door to see Spike and Applejack holding a bunch of apples in their hands; but in the pocket of Spike was the last golden apple.

"Come and get us Jelly!" Spike smirked; and started to run like crazy as I launched towards them. I kept trying to get them; but when I got close, they started to launch apples at me.

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH; WHEN I GET YOU!" I screamed as I kept running as fast as I can. I followed them to the cafeteria; but I don't know why, there is no exit except the one I'm in front of. I turned towards it and bent the bars to shut it. I then walked into the cafeteria, looking for them.

"Marco… Marrrrrcooo… Marco…" I kept calling out as I ended up in the middle of the room. I looked around as I felt my foot hit something; I looked down to see an apple. I grabbed it and saw that on one side had a gold "X" painted on it.

"What the?" I said as I looked up to see a crate of apples falling on top of me. It hurt all right; but not as much as I was going to hurt those two. I listen as they started to cheer and laugh at me. I threw the apple off of me and growled at those two, who looked genuinely scared.

"I'm going to kill you two now." I smirked as I launched towards them.

**(Moonlight's POV)**

I probably should have come up with a better plan then to come up, steal the apples, and walk out; which total failed. I busted through the door, and was blasted by Screwball; which was easy with six apples of discord. After I was knocked out, chained up, and then woke up; I saw something I didn't expect. I saw Flash Sentry chained upright next o me; which shocked me.

Apparently, he, twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack tried to take on Jealousy; but instead got brained washed, chained up, or just knocked aside. But why he was here; I don't understand.

"Oh, you are awake; I was hoping you would. I wouldn't want you to miss this." She smirked as the apples started to glow and spark and… die out. "Darn it, I still needed the seventh apple." She growled.

Suddenly, I watched as the door busted open; and there in the door way was Spike and Apple jack being held by Jealousy. Also Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie tied up. He also brought the Brain washed Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"You mean this apple?" Jealousy smirked, holding up the seventh apple. I growled as Screwball laughed.

"Finally, I can access the whole power of the apples and bring back Daddy Discord." She smirked, placing the apple on the final pedestal. Jealousy threw me friends over next to me and Flash. Spike landed right next to me and slowly started to wake up.

"Sorry, Moonlight… he was to powerful." He groaned.

"It's okay, she get this chain off of me." I said, nudging it closer to him. He used his dragon breath to melt the chain. I watched as the apples started to glow once more; and then spark, and then… nothing.

"What!? But, I have the seven apples!" she yelled as I smirked.

"Not exactly." I said grabbing the seventh apple; and wiped off the paint.

"But, if I don't have it; then…" she looked at me wide eyed as I held up the final apple. All the apples started to swarm me as I started to glow golden.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed as he tried to tackle me; but instead created a massive blast that did several things. First, it cured Twilight and Rainbow Dash of their brain washing. Then it freed Flash, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. It also triggered their Elements of harmony; and that was the coolest thing ever. Their hair got longer; they had awesome crowns on; Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash got wings. It was spectacular; until I looked at Jealousy.

When I turned into Discord Streak, he absorbed some of the power; and turned into Discord streak as well. Only, he was a dark shade of red with flaming green hair, he had bat like wings, and he was looking pure evil. I was just gold with my spiky blue hair and wings.

"I could get used to this; this is nice." He smirked flying past me and above the school; launching big balls of fire everywhere.

"Okay, that is not good." I gulped. Suddenly I felt the apple leave my hand; and watched as Screwball placed the seventh apple on the pedestal and accessed the power from them.

"NOW, I ALL NEED IS YOU SEVEN TO BE DRAINED; THAT WAS NOT PLANNED BY THE WAY." To be drained? I looked to see that we all had been given the power of the apples; which drained some of the power from them.

I looked to see my crazy Jealousy destroying the town and laughing manically; and realized there is only one way to finish this. I turned to my friends and told them the plan, "Okay, Screwball doesn't have the full power of the apples; all you six have to do is drain the apples before they drain you. If touch one of the apples, they will drain you; but if she were to touch them, then they will be absorbed in her."

"Then, wouldn't she be more powerful then she is now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She doesn't have the energy like her father; the apples will burn out and die, making them useless." I smirked. Then we charged Screwball; actually they charged, I just jumped over and went for Jealousy.

**(Jealousy POV)**

Moonlight thought he could take me out; but he was mistaken. He charged after me, but I just dropped kicked him to the ground. He recovered and spun in a circle; trying to create a tornado. I made another tornado, much stronger than his as he was sucked in and thrown back and forth towards me and the walls. Every time he got near me, I just knocked him back. He then teleported out and blasted it back with his chaos blast. I flew away and up into the sky; forming clouds to cover me. He followed me and lost me in the clouds.

"I will send you back from whence you came from, Jealousy." He growled.

"How about a friendly game of Marco Polo?" I snickered.

"I'm not going to play games with you." He growled. I just rolled my eyes and flew around him.

"Come on; Marco." I called out flying behind him. He shot a blast in my direction and missed.

"Polo." He smirked. I smiled too and flew around again.

"Marco."

"Polo." He glared towards me. I waited as he powered up.

"Mar-." was all I needed to say to tick him off. He launched a huge burst of energy towards me; and still missed.

**(Moonlight's POV)**

I was getting tired of Jealousy's games; I needed to get out in the open. So I focused my power into a controlled explosion that dispersed all of the clouds. It of course still missed, but he was right there in the open. He took off flying and heading towards the ground and looked at me as I was about to grab him; but he was waiting. He grabbed me by the neck and fly up high into the sky.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk; Moonlight, you needed to know that Jealousy is a much stronger emotion then you know. After all, everybody gets Jealous and can't control it." He smirked as he rose way too high for me. "So I hope you understand before you hit the ground; it will be bad if I wasted my breath." He smirked as he let me go and kicked both of my wings; making them useless.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell from the sky; thousands of miles above the clouds. I watch as my life flashed before my eyes; all of it was about my friends, and it was the best thing to see before my eyes. I flipped over and watched as the ground came closer and closer. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground.

**(Jealousy's POV)**

I actually beat Moonlight; I couldn't believe it. It was unreal, and it was glorious. I fly back to Screwball; who had drained the power of the Elements of Harmony.

"Guess what, I defeated Moonlight for you." I smirked as she jumped for joy.

"It's sad he isn't still alive, I wanted him to see me destroy this world. Oh well." She smiled as she continued sparking the apples. "In a matter of minutes, these apples will detonate a blast so strong; that it cover the world in chaos. Then, the world will turn itself inside-out with the craziness of the Discord around the world; And, Poof, no more alternate world." She smiled as we laughed.

"You're so evil; I'm going to set up the prey out of the safety zone." I smiled as I turned to see Spike standing there with Flash.

"You're not going to do anything of the sort. You two are going down." Spike growled.

I just yawned, "Please, you can't do anything; I just took down Moonlight, what can you do." I smirked.

"They can't do much, but I can." I heard behind me; I turned to see Moonlight flying right there, smirking up a storm.

(**Moonlight's POV)**

I don't remember how I survived; all I know is I had a strange dream when I hit the ground. I woke and saw that I was in the gold throne of Discord and Eris; and only Eris was here. She smiled as I walked over towards her.

"If this is heaven, I think I'm being Punk'd; I really don't want to be here for eternity." I sighed sitting in Discord's throne chair.

"Nope, you are just dreaming; and you should probably get out of that chair." Eris smiled.

"How did I survived?" I asked.

"By Discord; it will protect you at all costs. But it will not protect you from what is too come."

"What?"

"Screwball is going to detonate the apples and destroy the world you are in; unless you stop it."

"How can I, she is way too powerful?"

"You defeated her father, you can take her. Just know who she respects." Suddenly, I got the light bulb.

"Thanks, and don't tell Discord about the chair." I chuckled. Eris snapped her fingers, and I woke up in pain on the ground.

"I know you could do something about the pain." I groaned, stood up, and flew towards the tower to see Spike and Flash trying to stand up to Jealousy.

"You're not going to do anything of the sort. You two are going down." Spike growled.

He just yawned, "Please, you can't do anything; I just took down Moonlight, what can you do." I smirked.

"They can't do much, but I can." He turned to see me flying right here, smirking up a storm.

"But, you were dead!" he said in shock. I flew and landed right in front of him; and in one clean strike, I knocked him out.

"That felt great." I smiled as I glared at Screwball.

"You can't stop me, I still hold the power of the apples," she smiled.

"I can't, but someone else can." I smirked as I opened a portal right behind me. Screwball got ready to fight whoever came out; and till she saw who it was. He was a tall middle aged man with a buzz cut, a goatee, and a brown suit with yellow under shirt. And, he was not pleased with Screwball.

"D-Daddy Discord?" she said in fear.

"You are in trouble, missy." He said in a stiff voice. She lowered her head as Discord dragged her through the portal. As they went through, all the apples shut down and the portal closed. I woke everyone and told them the good news.

"So, we won?" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Yay, I thing this calls for a party!" Pinkie smiled.

"Just one problem." Flash said. With all good news, there must be bad news; and this was about the Gymnasium. It was destroyed beyond repair.

"Wow, I can't believe my jealousy did all this." I sighed. I looked around and saw that the lights around the disco ball were out; and that there was about seven of them.

"Is that a coincident?" I smiled flying up and putting the apples in place of the busted lights. The apples began to glow and started to beam into the disco ball, which shined the beams all around and started to fix everything. Especially the stage and the instruments on the stage; and that's when I had the light bulb again.

"Hey Flash; can you play guitar?" I smirked as he smiled and we got on stage.

**When your life is with devastation**

**That's no simple malfunction**

**Jealousy is my situation**

**And there's only one solution**

People started to come back and clapped along with me and Flash's band.

**Now here's the situation; jealousy stole the solution**

**He's got me and he's got you**

**Can't fight back, it's true**

**Here is the only explanation.**

**Jealousy got the best of me**

**Dropped me so high,**

**Thought I died**

**But he is going down.**

**Jealousy can't rock with me**

**He's my creation**

**I'm his destruction**

**Time to burn to the ground.**

I jumped off stage and walked over towards Twilight.

**Now don't you fret, Twilight girl.**

**He won't destroy our world.**

**Because he has hit the road.**

**So don't you fret baby girl**

Twilight shocked her head as I smiled.

**He can try and hurt me, but he can't stop us to be.**

**He is made from my deadly Discord,**

**But I have pulled his power cord**

**Now let us, be we.**

**Jealousy got the best of me**

**Dropped me so high,**

**Thought I died**

**But he is going down.**

**Jealousy can't rock with me**

**He's my creation**

**I'm his destruction**

**Time to burn to the ground.**

I handed the mic off to Rainbow Dash and told her what to say. I then walked over towards Twilight; smiling all the while.

"I think I owe you a dance." I smiled handing her my hand. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around me. I flew up to the ceiling and we just danced the rest of the night. When it was finally over; we started to say our goodbyes.

"Sunset, I'm sorry for how I was. i don't deserve you, he does." I smiled nudging towards Flash.

"Goodbye Moonlight." She smiled hugging me. Me, Twilight, and Spike walked through the portal and into the library; along with one more person, Jealousy.

**Johnny: there is no sequel to this, sorry.**

**Moonlight: next is the wedding.**


	8. Finally the wedding

**Johnny: (Here Comes The Dubstep Bride playing in the background) well, this is it; the wedding day.**

**Moonlight: took a long time, but you made it.**

**Lady Ha-Ha: (Behind the door of the Intro Booth) yep, it is a beautiful sight; so up there sexy foxy!**

**Johnny: you too my Kinky Kitty.**

**Moonlight: why does she call you a fox?**

**Johnny: because; If I wasn't an author, I'd be a fox from earth. So she calls me by my inner animal; while she herself is a cat, so I call her my little kitty-**

**Moonlight: Bored, enjoy.**

**(Moonlight, _Amy, _Sonic, _Amy and Sonic, __Amy and Moonlight, _Moonlight and Sonic, _Moonlight, Amy, and Sonic_)**

Johnny stood up at the altar with his Best Man Moonlight; and all of his closer O.C's. There was Lexi, Shredder, Bobby, Sarah, Razor, Haven, Leash, Cookie, Gauntlet, M.I.R.A, Jordon, and Samantha. There was also the Maid of Honor; Ghostking, with Tatltails next to her. The whole church was backed with Authors, O.C'S, Creators, and C.C's alike. It was the biggest event in Fanfiction history; and it was just beginning. Suddenly, the band, who was Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Manic, and Sonia, stated to play a rocking cover of "Here comes the bride" as Lady Ha-Ha came walking down the aisle in here white dress, and her tail and sparkled up; Bobin leading her as the flower girl.

"You are a lucky son of a gun, Johnny." Moonlight smiled.

"I know, she's beautiful." Johnny smiled.

"That, and her O.C; Angel the cat is hot."

"I thought you were in love with Amy Rose… and Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle?" Johnny wondered.

"Oh, I am; still am. But I need to clear my head of them; they are starting to tear me apart. So I figured, a little alone time with someone else; I'll be able to decide and be happy." Moonlight smiled, waving at Angel in the front row; Johnny just rolled his eyes.

Lady Ha-Ha came up the steps, while her father fled quickly; some of Johnny's O.C's freaky him out. Johnny and Lady held hands and smiled, of course Johnny realized he forgot to move the veil.

"So, where is the priest?" Lady smiled. Just then, Bobby, Sarah, Moonlight, Tatltails, Ghostking, and the Commander walked up to the priest spot.

"Well, there was a shortage of crazy people that would wed you two; so we decided to do it ourselves." Moonlight smiled.

"Normally I couldn't care less about you, Johnny, but Sarah forced me to do this." Bobby smiled as Sarah just elbowed him. Just then, a black and gold portal opened behind them.

"Oh man, what now?" Johnny groaned. Suddenly, a figured oozing more power then there is power in the Multiverse stepped out. As the blinding glow of the figure started to die out; Johnny started to hyperventilate.

"I am Xing Li; creator of F.F.N." HE smiled as everybody just had dropped jaws.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" Johnny asked in total shock, even though everyone else was starting to get over it.

"To wed you two; of course. I am the Mighty Creator after all; I do have the power to do so." HE smiled. "But first, let's give it up for these five youngens… and him." HE glared at the Commander. For obvious reasons, trying to destroy all of is not a forgivable offense.

"Um, ahem, right; sorry about that Creator. Um, I'll go first; Johnny, I never liked you, and I want you dead right now; but, I still respect you. You're the second Author to stand up to me and won; Ghostking being the first. So, I wish you luck today, but come another day; you will die." He smiled as suddenly guards started to come after him; but he just teleported away.

"We will get him another day." Johnny smiled; Ghostking then begun to clear her throat so that everyone tuned towards her.

"Johnny is the Bronyest Brony I know. He is also crazy and I dunno how the heck we even met. But he should be a good husband and stuff. The end." She smiled as everyone just, stared at her. "That's all I got; I'm not great at speeches."

"It was, great; really, it was beautiful." Lady smiled.

"My turn; Johnny, you are the greatest Author ever. Sure, sometimes you beat on me, and torture us, and try to kill us; I remember one time he went psycho and tried to destroy Ghostking. Great times, great times; oh and there was that time I caught Johnny and Ghostking-." Moonlight started.

"OKAY, let's move on, shall we; those stories are for another time." Johnny and Ghostking chuckled nervously. Everybody looked at Bobby; who looked uncomfortable.

"Um, I already gave my speech; I don't care, and I was forced into this." He said as Sarah sighed.

"All right, I'll go; I have always respected you Johnny. Sure, you are not the easiest person to work with; but, you are a great Author, and you will make it for with her by your side." Tatltails smiled.

"Thanks, Tatl." Johnny smiled.

"Obviously, we saved the best for last. Johnny, Lady; you two deserve each other. Lady, I have never seen Johnny more in love with someone then Ghostking; except with you. Johnny, Lady is a beautiful cat; so be good to her. I wish you both the best of luck." Sarah smiled.

"That was beautiful; now, I'm sure you two prepared vows, so let's get the rings. Tails?" Xing Li asked looking around; Tails handed Johnny and Lady the rings.

"Lady; I have never met someone that can handle an insanity like mine. You are a true gifted Author; and I love you." Johnny smiled, putting the ring on her.

"Johnny; you have changed my life around. Before you, I was on the verge of suicide; then, you brightened up my day. I love you Johnny and it be an Honor to be known as Lady Ha-Ha Rocketbooster." Lady smiled, putting the ring on him.

"By the power vested in me; by the great works of Fanfiction and the wonderful Authors of the Multiverse, I pronounce you two Author and Wife!" Xing smiled as Johnny and lady locked lips and everyone cheered.

"In the words of Pinkie Pie-." Moonlight started.

"THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!" Pinkie Shouted from the back. Moonlight looked to see his Ponyville friends there.

"Hell, yeah; and here comes the song of a lifetime." Moonlight smirked getting up on stage as Sonic played Here comes the bride. Suddenly it died as Sonia dupstepped it up a bit and everyone got rocking.

**Today, is a special day**

**And it's all about you Johnny.**

**Your love is true; you said you're 'I do's.'**

**Now go to your bride; Lady.**

Amy jumped up on the mic as Sonic soloed.

**_It's your special moment,_**

**_We can't postpone it._**

**_She truly loves you,_**

**_So go and say 'I do.'_**

Sonic flipped his guitar behind him and jumped up on the mic.

**This is it, here comes the bride.**

**How much did you bribe,**

**To make your family proud?**

**I'm just kidding; just say it loud.**

**You are in love with this amazing girl,**

**She is your universe; your world**

**I'm just another guy, but I'm not going to lie.**

**I can see the love in both of your eyes!**

Moonlight linked with Amy, as Sonic got back on Guitar.

**This is your_ time; _so get ready_ for the long road;_**

**_The world ahead, is left _****to the unknown**

**_So _****hit the gas_ and _just gooooo_,_**

**It's your day, you_ know_**

Amy spun away as Sonic jumped up; and He and Moonlight started rapping up a storm.

**Today is your wedding day, Johnny.**

**So have fun, cause everyone is here for you and Lady**

**We wrote this song; **

**With the hopes of nothing going wrong**

**So have fun today; is what we have to say.**

Amy jumped in between and wrapped her arms around the two.

**_Today, is the wedding of the Rocketboosters_**

**_And they are the insanity masters,_**

**_With the crazy blasters._**

**_So just dance faster_**

**_And praise the Rocketboosters._**

Moonlight, Sonic, Amy, the rest of the band continued to rock out. Soon, everyone just started dancing and having a great time; Bobby and Sarah were having a nice slow dance, along with Johnny and Lady. The Wolfer brothers were trying to ask the York sisters to dance. Amy, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight were tearing Moonlight apart trying to dance with him. And Ghostking was dancing with a mysterious cloaked figure that had a war uniform and kept glaring at Johnny and Xing Li. And this has been the wedding of Lady Ha-Ha and Johnny Rocketbooster.

**_THE END!_**

**Moonlight B: I say you should have credits at the end.**

**Johnny: Shut it; a new story is coming Tuesday; until then I'm going to enjoy the break.**

**Moonlight S: until Monday; when school starts.**

**Johnny: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Moonlight B: all songs are available on iTunes.**

**Moonlight S: when you actually put them there.**

**Moonlight B: shut up.**


End file.
